


Альфа, его альфа

by Blacki



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Breeding, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Forced Bonding, Forced Knotting, HYDRA Trash Party, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Male Masturbation, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, forced bonds, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Агент знает, что произойдёт.Техники будут ждать, пока он не достигнет пика течки. Затем они приведут его в тускло освещённый медицинский кабинет, зафиксируют и позволят альфе повязать его.Ведь до сих пор только кресло делало его покладистым.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Hydra Agents, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Альфа, его альфа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Alpha, His Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570863) by [a_splash_of_stucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_splash_of_stucky/pseuds/a_splash_of_stucky). 



Агент сидит осторожно, стараясь не делать резких движений, опасаясь ухудшения головной боли в основании черепа. На самом деле, чем больше он об этом думает, тем сильнее понимает, что боль ограничена не только головой. Кажется, будто всё его тело — один пульсирующий живой электрокабель, сверхчувствительный и готовый взорваться. 

Выворачивающие наизнанку спазмы периодически прихватывают живот. Они вызывают в Агенте желание свернуться в тугой комок и спрятаться. Спазмы сопровождаются приступами головокружения и волнами тошноты. Кожа Агента скользкая от холодного пота, но по ощущениям он горит внутри. Будто в теле полыхает пожар. Он уже давно снял всю одежду, но нагота никак не помогает. Во рту и горле пересохло, как в пустыне; вся влага в теле, кажется, вытекла через задницу.

Меж ног давящее, пульсирующее в такт ускоренному пульсу ощущение, которое он не может игнорировать. Агент замечает липкость между ягодиц, стекающую густыми ручейками по бёдрам смазку. Его камера наполнена густым, сладковатым карамельным ароматом, который будто волнами льётся из его тела, сочится изо всех пор. Агент признаёт его как свой собственный запах, но более мощный. В висящих в воздухе феромонах негласное послание; приглашение, мольба.

Агент знает, что произойдёт. Не знает точно откуда, но подозревает, что это уже случалось раньше. В костях сдержанно знакомая боль, а где-то в подкорке — щекочущее ощущение подавленных воспоминаний.

Техники будут ждать, пока он не достигнет пика течки, когда его тело будет в наиболее восприимчивом состоянии. Затем они приведут его в тускло освещённый медицинский кабинет, зафиксируют и позволят доминантному альфе взять его. Агента будут вязать неоднократно, без передышки, пока он не ощутит вкус семени альфы на задней стенке горла, пока его дырка не станет открытой, раздражённой, чувствительной и грязной от спермы. Его будут иметь и подчинять, пока не заставят, наконец, принять связь.

До сих пор только кресло гарантировало его покорность.

Связь соединит Агента с кураторами, сделает его послушным их желаниям. После каждой сцепки у Агента останется укоренившееся желание угодить куратору. Он думает, что с каждой течкой получает нового куратора, но с его стороны информация может быть истолкована неверно.

Он признаёт, что стратегия эффективна.

Хотя повторные сеансы в кресле, возможно и стёрли воспоминания, никакое перепрограммирование не сможет изменить его предназначение, его биологическое строение. Тело Агента знает, чего хочет, знает, что ему нужно. Кураторы просто были достаточно проницательны, чтобы использовать это в своих интересах.

Тело Агента было создано, чтобы принимать узел. Большой, толстый, луковицеобразный узел. Он хочет, чтобы тот запер его тело, насытил бушующего зверя внутри.

Агент подсчитывает в уме. Исходя из текущего физического состояния и того, что он имеет ограниченную способность к рациональной разумной деятельности, Агент предположительно близок к пику течки. Прошлый опыт и собственная интуиция говорят Агенту, что у него не более двадцати четырёх часов, прежде чем его уведут создавать пару с новым куратором.

Двадцать четыре часа, каждый из которых он проведёт один, с каждой вялотекущей минутой становясь всё более безумным и сведенным течкой с ума. 

Агент сидит, скрестив ноги, на комковатом матрасе, потираясь задницей о колючую ткань в тщетной попытке получить хоть намёк на облегчение. Член мучительно твёрдый, головка блестящая и налившаяся тёмно-розовым цветом. По низу живота размазалась ниточка предэякулята. Яйца распухли и потяжелели, они болят от желания спустить. Соски гиперчувствительны к воздуху, а грудь слишком отзывчива. Будь он беременным, она бы налилась и наполнилась молоком. Он на пробу сжимает одну и шипит: лёгкое, как пёрышко, давление — всё еще слишком для его тела.

Агент так долго, как может, оттягивает неизбежное, но едва выносимая боль с каждой секундой усиливается. С катастрофической, убийственной скоростью тело требует. Морщась, он сползает с матраса, становясь на четвереньки и волоча за собой одеяло. Он подползает к углу камеры, подальше от двери. Пол ледяной, но он даёт ему блаженную, хотя и короткую передышку от внутреннего огня.

С тихим ворчанием Агент упирается спиной в угол. Он хватает одеяло и заталкивает его между своим телом и стеной, защищая кожу от неумолимого холода бетона. Подтягивает колени к груди и позволяет себе широко раздвинуть ноги, упираясь ступнями в пол. Пот и естественная смазка на внутренней стороне бёдер делают его кожу скользкой и липкой. Непристойная поза выставляет напоказ пульсирующую дырку. Он благодарен за тьму камеры, потому что в этой позе выглядит как шлюха, вульгарно умоляющая об узле. 

Агент знает, что будь тут альфа, его взгляд был бы прикован к зазывающей дырке. Может быть, он бы присел перед ним, провёл бы пальцем по кольцу мышц. От этой мысли Агент издаёт тихий хнычущий звук, прикрывает дрожащие веки и ведёт живой рукой вниз по телу. Щёлкает пальцами по соскам, и когда в теле вспыхивают искры удовольствия, он напрягается, как тетива.

Агент обхватывает пальцами основание потяжелевшего члена, прежде чем мягко, на пробу проводит кулаком. Молнии горячечно-белого наслаждения рвутся из паха, пронизывая ноги до самых ступней. От предвкушения он поджимает пальцы. Агент неумело ласкает себя, давясь застрявшем в горле стоном. Член обильно сочится предэякулятом, позволяя руке скользить быстро и небрежно. Пошлые хлюпающие звуки наполняют уши. Приближаясь к кульминации, он чувствует, будто в основании позвоночника засела крепко сжатая пружина. Агент резко вскидывает бёдра, рвано толкаясь в кулак, гонясь за разрядкой. В порыве сдержать стоны он до крови кусает губы.

Внезапно, необъяснимо, в его голове появляется образ. Или — нет, не образ. Это ощущение, чувство, опыт, который он, возможно, когда-то пережил. Крупная мозолистая рука обхватывает текущий член Агента, быстро, уверенно лаская его, с каждым движением дразня головку большим пальцем. Агент думает, что вторая рука зажимает ему рот, заставляя молчать. Сверху прижимается крупное тело. Губы ведут по шее вниз, прижимаются к распухшим ароматическим железам. Он помнит манящий запах, пронизывающий ноздри; сосновые иголки и запах костра, пьянящий, насыщенный и возбуждающий, будящий в животе желание и раскованность.

Давай, Бак. Кончи, милый, кончи для своего альфы.

Агент сдавленно скулит и кончает, отчаянно толкаясь бёдрами в кулак. Между пальцев течёт сперма, белые капли брызгают ему на живот. Он тяжело дышит через нос, мышцы дрожат от адреналина и эндорфинов. Придя в себя, он вытирает липкую руку об пол, не желая пачкать одеяло спермой. Кураторы не слишком щедры на удобства.

Он не чувствует удовлетворения. Оргазм никак не обуздал охватывающее его желание. Только усилил. Агент болезненно ощущает пустоту внутри — как внутренние стенки пытаются сжать её.

Последние остатки воспоминаний всё ещё преследуют разум. Кто был тот альфа? Агент думает, что однажды этот альфа мог быть добр к нему. Заботился о нём, когда он был уязвим и жалок.

К сожалению, у Агента нет времени остановиться на этой мысли. У его тела есть другие, более насущные потребности, с которыми нужно разобраться. Живая рука вновь скользит между ног, мягко сжимая полувставший член, прежде чем опускается ниже, к эпицентру возбуждения. Агент сжимает губы в тонкую линию, сдерживая стон, когда кончики пальцев обводят края болезненно чувствительной дырки. Из неё тревожно быстро течёт смазка — сейчас он практически сидит в луже. 

Преодолев лёгкое сопротивление, Агент скользит внутрь двумя пальцами. Что и следовало ожидать на этом этапе течки: кольцо мышц значительно раскрылось и ослабло, готовя тело к принятию узла. 

Он не теряет времени. Агент двигает пальцами в скользком проходе, раздвигает ножницами, чтобы дать внутренним стенкам сжать хоть что-то. Он тихо, отчаянно рычит, потому что этого недостаточно, совершенно недостаточно. Пальцы — плохая замена члену альфы, узлу альфы. Он быстро проталкивает третий и проворачивает запястье так, чтобы кончики с каждым движением задевали комок нервов внутри. Агенту хочется скулить, метаться, хочется как обыкновенной шлюхе, насадиться задницей на толстый узел. Он сдерживается; Агент знает, что шум быстрее привлечет внимание техников.

Член снова наливается кровью, поэтому Агент обхватывает его металлической рукой. Он пытается установить темп, трахая узко сжатый кулак, прежде чем снова начинает проталкивать пальцы внутрь. Хочется что-то больше, толще, что-то, что раскроет и растянет задницу. Он слышит мокрые, хлюпающие звуки, и понимает, что, должно быть, сам и является их источником. Сквозь губы рвутся тихие всхлипы каждый раз, когда пальцы проезжаются по набухшей простате. Густое, как патока, удовольствие скапливается внизу живота, медленно превращаясь в клокочущий поток. 

Нравится, милый? 

Снова этот запах — влажная от росы хвоя с оттенком пряного дыма. Запах, в который Агент хочет окунуться, хочет втереть в ягодицы и размазать по всему телу. Он хочет, чтобы его повязали. Хочет перевернуться на живот, поджать под себя колени и отдаться владельцу этого аромата. Агент мечтает о толстом члене, растягивающем его задницу, наполняющем так, как жаждет тело. Он думает, что этот альфа был нежен — словами, поцелуями, прикосновением. Этот альфа прижимался губами к шее Агента, оставлял дорожку теплых, влажных поцелуев на плечах и возвращался выше. Этот альфа ласкал его волосы и гладил бок. Этот альфа жался ртом к губам Агента и шептал ласковые слова. Каждое движение рассчитано и выверено, каждый толчок не причиняет ничего, кроме чистого удовольствия.

Жалко заскулив, Агент откидывает голову назад. Он воображает, что впивается пальцами в мускулистые плечи альфы, обхватывает ногами его талию.

“Твой альфа”, — шипит мозг. — “Он твой альфа”.

Узел альфы поддразнивает края сверхчувствительной дырки Агента, раскрытой, расслабляющейся все больше с каждой секундой. Один особенно жесткий толчок проталкивает внутрь узел, и Агент думает, что задохнётся от внезапного ощущения наполненности, и всё омежье в нём радостно поёт где-то в подкорке. Агент воображает, как опускается на узел, обнимая внутренними мышцами, выдаивая досуха. Агент воображает, как альфа вздёргивает его на колени и закрывает рот жгучим, горячим поцелуем, с каждым толчком ударяясь бедрами о задницу. Агент воображает, что может чувствовать растущий внутри узел. Растущий и растущий. 

Я наполню тебя, Баки, ты будешь носить моих детей.

Агент распахивает глаза, кончая с тихим, болезненным стоном. Он изливается в кулак, проворачивая пальцы внутри и стискивая их ослабшими мышцами. Это — слабая имитация узла альфы, но она, по крайней мере, немного укрощает горящее внутри первобытное желание. Член подёргивается, добавляя новых пятен к беспорядку на животе. Агент воображает, что может почувствовать, как член альфы изливается в него, наполняя горячим семенем. Как он стискивает огромный узел, запирая альфу в своём теле. Агент воображает, как кончает следом, покрывая их тела собственной спермой.

После его альфа позаботится о нём, возможно, перевернёт на бок, чтобы удобнее было ждать, когда спадёт узел. Он был бы большим, давящим на чувствительные места внутри. Ему потребуется некоторое время, чтобы спасть, так что они долго будут связаны друг с другом. Его альфа был бы мягким и нежным. Его альфа пометил бы его своим запахом, может быть, позволил бы Агенту уткнуться носом в место, где шея соединяется с плечом, чтобы вобрать как можно больше влекущего аромата.

Дверь камеры открывается. 

Агент замирает. 

Зажигается свет и Агент щурится. Его чувствительные глаза непривычны к яркому белому свету. 

Людей пятеро. Все беты. Четверо одеты в серую униформу техников. Один в белом халате и выглядит значительно старше остальных; в уголках глаз морщины, на висках седые волоски. Он высок, на переносице сидят очки, а губы хмуро, недовольно поджаты.

Должно быть врач, назначенный наблюдать за Агентом во время вязки.

Доктор шагает к углу, в котором сидит Агент, останавливается рядом и презрительно смотрит на него. Агент хочет отвернуться и спрятать горящее от стыда лицо, но не смеет двигаться. Может быть эти люди всего лишь техники и врачи, но у них есть связи с людьми, стоящими у власти — людьми, которые действительно могут навредить Агенту. Он чувствует себя уязвимым и беззащитным — с широко раздвинутыми, как у дешёвой шлюхи, ногами, тремя пальцами в заднице и лежащим на бедре обмякшим членом. Он покрыт потом и спермой, излучает течные гормоны, но всё ещё ждёт приказа. 

Доктор выражает неодобрение. 

— Не мог дождаться, когда вставят, да? — спрашивает он.

Говорить без четкого приказа не одобряется, но врач, кажется, ждёт ответа. Агент качает головой.

Доктор безжалостно усмехается, показывая пожелтевшие зубы. 

— Ну, к счастью для тебя, у нас есть кое-кто, кто об этом позаботится. 

В животе возникает сосущее чувство. Он боится. Что бы с ним не делали, этого он боится больше всего. Если мыслить логически, то благодаря их планам на него, он будет физически чувствовать себя лучше, безумные боли от течки утихнут. Но что-то внутри него громко, протестующе кричит, говоря ему дать отпор, говоря, что это неправильно.

Они отведут Агента к альфе, но не к его альфе.

— Разве не этого ты хочешь, Солдат? — издевательски спрашивает человек.

Нет, это не этого — Агент хочет, но не этого. 

Доктор резко разворачивается и выходит за дверь. 

— Отведите его в комнату, — приказывает он.

Техники приближаются, и с каждым их шагом Агент смиряется со своей судьбой.


End file.
